Cash flow refers to the movement of cash over a particular time period within a business or enterprise. The calculation of cash flow may be used as one measure to gauge financial health of the business. Managers in charge of cash flow management may use various tools to assist in making decisions involving cash flow including cash recyclers which allow a retail establishment to maintain and re-use an amount of currency on-site. The cash recycler may further calculate and manage use of cash flows in real-time.
While cash recyclers allow a business to manage their cash flows in a more seamless manner, cash recyclers can be limited by the amount of storage space available in various storage units within the recycler. In some arrangements, an overflow cassette is provided to provide storage for various bills until removal and transport of the bills is completed. Often, bills are processed more than once. For example, an initial transfer may occur to transfer the bills to a recycle unit, and then a second transfer may occur to transfer the bills to from a recycling unit to the overflow cassette, etc. A more efficient process for moving funds within the cash recycler would provide improved efficiency of the unit and may decrease processing time associated with one or more transactions.